


【鳴佐】『扇居』-16(古風/黑暗文/浪人鳴X殘疾佐)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: #古風/黑暗文/
#浪人鳴X殘疾佐
#有提及抹布X佐情節不細寫，請自行斟酌、感情線和肉都是鳴佐
#一篇思想有點噁心奇怪的文(?)毀三觀
#佐弱化
啊...鳴佐是甜的
不能接受不要看





	

**Author's Note:**

> #古風/黑暗文/
> 
> #浪人鳴X殘疾佐
> 
> #有提及抹布X佐情節不細寫，請自行斟酌、感情線和肉都是鳴佐
> 
> #一篇思想有點噁心奇怪的文(?)毀三觀
> 
> #佐弱化
> 
> 啊...鳴佐是甜的
> 
> 不能接受不要看

鳴人瞬間轉頭吻上佐助的唇把他壓在床舖上，佐助也伸手摟緊對方的脖子回應，鳴人更進一步的撬開佐助的嘴唇把舌頭伸進去對方口裡攪弄，安靜的小屋裡發出嘖嘖的水聲還有兩人的喘息聲，直到分開鳴人舔了一下佐助被吻種的唇手撫著他因為激動微微被出汗的臉頰撥開貼在他額前的髮絲。

「佐助…佐助。」鳴人捧著佐助的臉頰，額頭抵著額頭微微喘著氣，嘴裡不斷念著他剛剛才終於知道的名字，像是要把之前沒叫到的份全部叫回來一樣:「跟我走，跟我走好嗎?」

「鳴人……」佐助摟著鳴人脖子的手慢慢下滑順著脖子經過胸口直到拉開他的衣帶然後再次湊上自己的唇和他纏綿，鳴人也克制不住了，一邊吻著佐助一邊脫下自己的衣服扔到一邊，伸手也開始解佐助鬆垮垮的衣帶，拉開他的衣領對著白皙的脖子吻上去。

「嗚…啊嗯。」鳴人的體溫偏高，在他身上撫弄的手掌甚至讓他覺得燙人，佐助軀起腿再鳴人腰間磨蹭，他雖然有豐富的經驗，但讓那些人洩慾時他總是被動的完全不會回應，只知道接受忍下，所以他對情事可以說是既熟悉又陌生。

鳴人扯開佐助的衣領就看到身上還有些沒有退去的痕跡，一想到那是別的男人在他身上留下的一股怒火就爬上心頭，用了點力咬上留有印記的皮膚，讓對方發出一聲輕哼，但是佐助也沒有推開他，鳴人信心大增的往下一路啃咬，在佐助身上留著印子的地方全部重新蓋上一次章，要留印子也只能是自己留的。

「嗚…別咬了，你…嗯。」佐助終於忍不住的推了推鳴人埋在他腰側的金色腦袋，被推了一把的鳴人噘著嘴抬起頭。

「我討厭這些痕跡。」說完在佐助沉默時，又低下頭繼續吻著，一路往下抬起佐助的大腿，看到他腿間也有別人留下的痕跡心情更差了一口就又咬了上去，大腿內側本來就細嫩的皮膚被他用力一咬破皮出了點血，但有些失控的鳴人沒有注意到轉而又咬上了另一個痕跡所在的位置。

「嗚!」佐助疼的瞇了下眼，他不是沒受過暴行，這一點疼他還不是不能忍耐，就是心裡有些難受，他覺得鳴人潛意識裡還是覺得他髒，即使那是事實，他有多髒他自己是最清楚的人。

討厭，很討厭，看到那些痕跡，他就想起佐助被人肆意玩弄的畫面，想到村民說他曾被人折騰得很慘事情，他好氣，氣自己為什麼這麼多年才找到佐助，為什麼那些日子他沒陪在他身邊，如果那時候他再多纏著自來也一點，說不定他就能找回佐助了，有些失去理智的他不自主的加重力道，甚至產生想把那些皮肉撕下來的衝動。

「疼…鳴人。」鳴人愣著抬起頭，佐助用僅剩的手抓著他的肩膀，腿微微的抽蓄，他咬著唇跟他說道，只是跟他表達自己的感覺，並沒有制止他。

「佐助……。」回過神的鳴人發覺自己剛才失去理智了連忙爬起來，看到佐助腿內側被他咬破皮甚至出了血一臉抱歉。

「……覺得噁心嗎?」佐助側了頭還是維持躺著的動作在鳴人起身後手搥回床上。

「不……不是。」鳴人聲音有些發抖，他知道他傷了佐助，他不想的他不是那個意思。

「沒關係…那是事實。」他露出微笑，盡量表現出他並不在意的樣子。

「不是的!真的我說，我只是…只是好氣，為什麼自己沒有早點找到你。」鳴人壓下身雙手撐在佐助頭旁邊認真的盯著他，想著想著咬著唇又把頭抵在他的肩上，手握住佐助的肩膀，眼眶又開始泛熱，怎麼又想哭了阿……自己明明就不是很愛哭的人啊。

「你…不要老是以為一哭我就會原諒你啊吊車尾。」佐助看著埋在自己頸肩的人，有些無奈，這麼多年了還是那個吊車尾一點都沒變啊。

「不然…怎樣才原諒我啊我說?」鳴人悶悶的聲音傳出來，真是沒用啊自己，丟臉死了，剛剛好好做現在兩人早就在行魚水之歡了，簡直被自己搞砸。

「呵。」被鳴人逗笑的佐助，推了推他讓他起身，在鳴人不情願的起身後看著他也起身貼近鳴人笑到:「不喜歡我身上有別人的痕跡，那就全部蓋過去，從裡到外……全部。」

佐助誘惑的說著，拉著鳴人的手慢慢往自己身下探去，鳴人僵直了身體順著佐助的意思繞到他身後的入口處，手指輕輕的撫弄那個小小的入口，得到了佐助的輕吟。

「嗯……。」雖然他被進入過的次數多到數不輕，但是鳴人不一樣，可能是因為帶有感情吧，所以身體也更加的敏感。

「佐助…可…可以嗎?我怕你會受傷我說。」鳴人雖然知道要用到這裡，但那乾澀緊緻的入口讓他連把手指插進去都不敢，不知道之前那些人都是怎麼開始的，但是一想又有些生氣。

佐助想了一下，其實方法很多有人會用精液有人不管直接上，也有人會好好的幫他潤滑，他記得這裡有人放著油膏，所以他側過身伸手打開旁邊的小抽屜拿出一盒油膏給鳴人，鳴人意會過來接過東西，挖了一些出來重新把手探到佐助身下在穴口抹了一圈潤滑之後慢慢的插入兩根手指。

「啊…嗯。」鳴人緩慢的動作雖然是想讓他好好適應，不過卻讓每一個動作的感受更加放大，他忍不住想閉攏雙腿卻被鳴人輕輕壓制住，口中一邊說著安慰他的話。

「忍一下…佐助，會舒服的，你忍一下。」

TBC


End file.
